Katsuki Bakugo
(MHA Universe)}}Katsuki Bakugo is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Deku. He's Izuku's closest friend and rival. While he doesn't have a Hero Name, his nickname is Kacchan , which he also addresses his nickname as his Rider alias. Using the Hero Driver and the Explosion Quirkchanger, he transforms into Kamen Rider Kacchan , the Secondary Rider of the show. History to be added Personality Katsuki is an hot-tempered, arrogant, crude and angry teenager that can be considered an anti-hero rather than an anti-villain or a villain (despite acting like an anti-villainous person in his debut as a rider). He usually bullies Izuku back then, mostly because Izuku didn't had a Quirk back then. Now, after Izuku gained the One For All Quirk after his hard working training with All Might for ten months, Katsuki began acting less of a bully and more of an arrogant person that usually yells for everything. He also seems to be hungry for victories, since he always cares about victories rather than saving others from danger. Powers and Abilities *'Explosion' : His Quirk that allows him to perform explosive attacks. To perform that, he uses sweat that is similar to nitroglycerin from his hands to create various explosive attacks. With the Grenadier Bracers, his attacks are more brutal and more stronger than usual, and if Katsuki continues sweating, his explosions can range from dangerous to powerful. Forms Standard= . It appears during his henshin sequence into Kamen Rider Kacchan, before the armor parts attaches to the suit. He bears the Grenadier Bracers which allows him to perform explosive attacks. Appearances: Deku Episodes 1-2, 4-8, 10-11, 13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-18 - Explosion= Kamen Rider Kacchan Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 172cm *'Rider Weight': 35 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Katsuki transforms into Kamen Rider Kacchan by inserting the Explosion QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his stats are a huge boost from Deku's stats, surpassing him in everything, he also bears his Grenadier Bracers which allows him to perform explosive attacks. The finisher in this form is: *' ' : He jumps and using his Grenadier Bracers he can boost himself into the sky or get closer to the enemy, following with a powerful explosive double handed punch to finish the enemy. Appearances: Deku Episodes 1-2, 5-8, 10-11, 13, Kamen Rider Reiwa Generations: Deku × Zi-O feat. Heisei Riders, 14-18 - Hardening= Kamen Rider Kacchan Sturdy Hero Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 172cm. *'Rider Weight': 40 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.2, sec. Sturdy Hero Form is Kacchan's second main form, accessed by inserting the Hardening QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. In this form, his punching power is increased by a good number of margins, however, his kicking, jumping weight and running speed are lower. However, because of the use of the Hardening QuirkChanger, he gains the Hardening Quirk, managing to hard this body. The Hardening QuirkChanger is also shared with Kamen Rider Riot The finisher in this form is: *' ' : Similar to Kamen Rider Riot's Rider Hardening Chop, Kacchan performs a vertical chop to defeat his opponent. This form is exclusive to Deku Episode 14 }} |-| Super= is Kacchan's , accessed by inserting the Rekka QuirkChanger into the Hero Driver, then pumping the right wing-like lever of the driver. Appearances: Deku Episodes TBA }} Equipment Devices * Hero Driver - Transformation device * QuirkChangers - Transformation trinkets * Quirk Holder - A strap to carry QuirkChangers Weapons * Grenadier Bracers - Kacchan's personal weapon in his Rider form. Vehicles * U.A. Crosser - Kacchan's Behind the Scenes Katsuki Bakugo is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto . As Kamen Rider Kacchan, his is . Notes * His helmet design resambles that of . * Kacchan is the first Secondary : ** since to be an anti-villain, but unlike him, Katsuki started as an anti-villain, and later turned into an anti-hero the next episode. ** since to be a black colored Secondary Rider. Appearances References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Deku Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Deku Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rival Category:U.A. High School